gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GD//MS-(-001) Gundam "Gaia"
The GD//MS-(-001) Gundam "Gaia", codenamed G-001 'by UNO soon after its discovery deep below an abandoned Old World nuclear plant, is an advanced mobile suit that was the true point of origin for the ''Gundam concept of mobile suits, being the first "Gundam" to undergo development a few years before the arrival of Ragnarok, the world-shattering event that almost caused the extinction of humanity. It was developed by Abernathy Crawford alone, who sought throughout all his life to manifest the entity known as "God" in physical form. Completed during the final days of the ending world, it was stolen by his one true friend, Dreyar Palmer, whom used it and the untested '''"Earth" Molecular Manipulation System to drain the nuclear impurities out of the whole of Earth and its surroundings, nullifying their hazardous effects before disintegrating the wastes and reshaping the barren earth, finally reforming the planet back into its uncontaminated state. It is featured in the series Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales, piloted by Murray Kaido. Technology Created with the least number of built-in conventional armaments, the Gundam "Gaia" only wields on its own four beam sabers, of a refined output of a blue beam as well as dense, stable magnetic field. Because of its immense speed and mobility and fast response time, the "Gaia" rarely needs to engage enemies at a distance, but in such cases, the two shoulder-mounted plasma cannons open up and come into use. Two of the beam sabers and both the plasma cannons are attached directly to the mobile suit's Infinite Engine Ver. 0 power plant, and as such do not run out of power, and can be used for prolonged periods of time without constant need of recharging, a problem typical with the beam saber. Though it seems to lack in firepower, its real strength serves in defense and beyond conventional warfare. The Gundam "Gaia" is equipped with the omnipotent "Earth" Molecular Manipulation System, enabling it control of any type of matter down to a molecular level, though the strength and range of the system depends on the "stage" the pilot has achieved. "Stages" are marked by a two-digit counter on the cockpit's visual screen, and ranges from Stage 00 to Stage 99. The counter rises by a varying degree each time the mobile suit's system detects an increase in the pilot's electropathic powers, making the Gundam "Gaia" only useable by a natural Electropath such as Murray and his great-grandfather, Dreyar. In Stage 00, the "Earth" system is deactivated altogether, only allowing the mobile suit to be piloted like an average one by an Electropath. When the pilot achieves Stage 01, the "Earth" system expands its effect in a layer throughout the mobile suit's frame consistently and uniformly with the assistance of the AI, encasing the Gundam "Gaia" in an 'armor' that protects it against anything of a molecular basis - thus effectively making it invincible - similar to how magnetic fields affect beam particles, only that the "Earth" system manipulates molecules of all kind. Further stages allow the pilot to extend the "Earth" system towards other objects of differing range and effect, but as far as Stage 10, it is said that the pilot could dematerialize anything in the Gundam's path by thought alone. Stage 99's powers were demonstrated once, when Dreyar Palmer activated it soon after its completion and completely reformed the Earth. Though, the usage of the "Earth" system has adverse effects on the pilot. Dreyar Palmer came to a dying state shortly after saving humanity, and only managed to hide the Gundam in an underground shaft below an abandoned nuclear power plant before dying under the snow outside the facility. Equipment *'Beam Sabers' The Gundam "Gaia" is equipped with four beam sabers as its primary close-quarters combat weapon. Two are mounted on the backpack, and use the average recharging-upon-reinstallation system similar to most other mobile suits that utilize beam weaponry. Two more are stored on the forearms, one on each, and these can be used when attached externally to the arm, or detached for normal use. When they are detached for the Gundam to wield, an energy supply cable is connected from the forearm slot to the end of the hilt, enabling the beam sabers to be used without having to be recharged constantly. The first of such kind of beam weapons technology to be conceived, these beam sabers actually surpassed their counterparts built more than two centuries later. When used in conjunction with the "Earth" system, the Gundam "Gaia" has the ability to alter the beam blade's properties, either to increase its length drastically (able to reach Mercury's surface from its orbit) or to change its shape. It is worth noting however that the beam sabers were not meant for use during the activation of the "Earth" system, as the ability to create beam particles altogether without the need of a vessel makes the weapon somewhat redundant. Rather, it was to be applied for use in times that the "Earth" system is not activated. *'Plasma Cannons' On both of the Gundam's shoulders are two plasma cannons that open up when taken into use. Considered an unsuccessful proposed predecessor to beam technology, plasma acts similarly to beam particles, but rather than concentrated on a single point, plasma tend to spread onto the surroundings in a very short range upon impact, eliciting a sort of splash damage. The plasma cannons can fire in multiple different modes; in quick bursts with very high rate of fire similar to gatling cannons, in larger bursts of energy at the cost of rate of fire but with added power, or in dense shots that have the lowest firing rate but the strongest power output as well as greatest speed. The plasma cannons were installed alongside the beam sabers instead of another type of beam weaponry in the hopes of enabling the Gundam "Gaia" to handle various different situations with the least amount of effort. Just as with the beam sabers, the properties of the plasma shots could be altered within activation of the "Earth" system, but it was meant for times wherein the system is not needed. System *'"G-Defy" Overall Frame' A mobile suit frame created by Abernathy Crawford to fully adhere to his G-Defy (GD) theoretical analysis and principle, where he found that the design of something, if proportionated at the right angle and level as well as density through the right materials, could pull free of a portion of Earth's overall gravity through the concept of pulling and pushing forces, negating the problems that creating a humanoid mass of steel would usually create, often relating to mass and gravity. Having escaped from the authorities, an aged Abernathy Crawford under the pseudonym John G. Hinges would later propose bits of the G-Defy principle to other researchers, which would be made into the inferior Linear G-Pressure principle and the G-Linear principle, which would become the basis for the development of a second line of mobile suits, the MS-0127MP Gun, and later, the second line of Gundam mobile suits. The "G-Defy" principle frame bestowed the Gundam "Gaia" great mobility and speed, but at the same time amazing sturdiness and defense, in addition to its lightweight property. In zero gravity, the frame allows the Gundam slight movement such as turning over by slanting of angular sides without usage of energy. The frame is also composed of heat-resistant material. *'"Earth" Molecular Manipulation System' An experimental system that uses extreme resonance through hyper-accelerated electromagnetic waves to cause the formation and breaking down of molecules as well as changing the properties of said molecules or creating them altogether. With the "Earth" system activated, the Gundam "Gaia" is capable of controlling the entirety of a molecule's activity. The further managing of the "Earth" system in its range and function is handled by the "GAIA" artificial intelligence, while direct controls are handled by the pilot. This gives the Gundam abilities such, as but not limited to, forming a layer of defensive perimeter around itself, forming a certain radius around it that negates use of a certain type of volatile molecule (such as beam particles and atomic weapons), cancelling the effects of such volatile particles outright, dematerializing targeted objects particle-by-particle, reforming destroyed inanimate objects to its original state or shape, reshaping the properties of targeted objects to the pilot's choosing, and forming new objects altogether, as demonstrated once in the battle between the Gundam "Gaia" and the Gundam "Infinity", where both sides created whole fleets of AI-controlled battleships and mobile suits to best the other. The system effectively makes the Gundam "Gaia" a sort of physical "God" to some extent, just as its creator had intended it to be, but the usage of the system brings about varying unexplained side effects. The first pilot of the "Gaia", Dreyar Palmer, died within a short period of time from using the system to the greatest potential he could bring of it. Its second pilot, Murray Kaido, was inflicted with a failing heart shortly after having deactivated the system. The pilot of the Gundam "Infinity", Blaine Vermont, started to gradually lose his sense of sight after his battle with Murray. *'"GAIA" Artificial Intelligence Program' An artificial intelligence program installed within the central operating system of the Gundam "Gaia", hence its name. The program contains many features, such as enabling the Gundam to learn from later battles and adapt to different situations by storing data collected beforehand. GAIA is also able to communicate with Murray directly through speech to act as a sort of second pilot, giving assistance and information he needs, but the controls to the Gundam are limited to the real pilot alone. Although, GAIA had been given the permission to activate the "Earth" system to its effect of Stage 01, creating a layer of the system around the mobile suit should protocols deem it necessary to do so, usually when the mobile suit is in danger of being damaged when it is not active (such as sabotage attempts within the hangar). *'Electropath Detection Terminal' A terminal within the central operating system that detects and reacts to electropaths and their abilities. At basic function the terminal acts as a lock to the Gundam "Gaia", prohibiting non-electropaths from entering it or accessing its system features and data banks. When an electropath is piloting it, the terminal keeps watch on the pilot's level of electropathic power, and adjusts the "Earth" system by its "stage" counter for optimum use. Because of this, only the strongest electropath would be able to achieve anywhere near as Stage 99. History Trivia *The '(-001)' in the Gundam's name represents its year of completion, in this case 2101 AD, the last year wherein the Anno Domini calendar is used before the transition into the Rebirth Century (RC) calendar. *Gaia is the goddess and personification of Earth in ancient Greek legend. *The "Earth" system manipulates molecules using an expansion of the resonance theory by waves. Whilst the Gundam "Infinity" is said to represent the phenomenon of "oscillation", the Gundam "Gaia" is said to represent the "vibration" phenomenon. *"Earth" is an anagram of "Heart".